Sacrifice - A Kirby One-shot
by KirbyWrites
Summary: (not the original, it has been rewritten) At a fated battle with Galacta, Meta Knight throws himself into a sword beam meant for his young protege, Kirby. But why? Contains some fluff between Meta and Kirby.


**This is not the original; it has been rewritten! Please review, it's my first one-shot!**

* * *

"This ends now!" The feathered knight's lance rose, shining with a dazzling light, and broke into a graceful curve. A curved beam of light shot towards a small, hunkered-over figure. That figure was Kirby. He was injured and was struggling to stand when he saw the beam of light heading directly towards him. Kirby braced himself for the impact with his sword and closed his eyes when something threw itself into the path of the beam. He opened his eyes too early; the first sight he saw was Galacta's sword beam colliding with his friend and mentor- Meta Knight. The blue knight crashed into Kirby's body and they both tumbled backward as Galacta cackled in the distance. "This has been only a shred of my true power! I will be back to destroy you once and for all!" The feathered knight launched himself into the air, leaving a battered, bloodied Kirby holding the limp body of his mentor.

"Poyo?" Kirby poked Meta Knight's body in hopes that he was still alive. His armor was scratched and gouged, mask cracked and slightly burned. He was bleeding everywhere and most of his body was badly burned. It wasn't that much, since he had just thrown himself into a sword beam, after all, but Kirby grimaced at the sight of the knight's wings; they looked like they had been mauled and were bent at such an awkward angle that he was sure that they were broken. "I have to help Meta," Kirby thought. "I can't just leave him here to die. But where can I take him? There's got to be someplace where I can get him some help…" Suddenly, a wonderful idea popped into his head. Kirby grabbed onto Meta Knight's body and began puffing towards the town with pain in his heart and flesh.

* * *

 _A week later…_

"Kirby?" The pink puffball sleepily lifted his head off the waiting room chair he had been napping on. Since he and Meta Knight had been admitted to the hospital a week ago, he had only eaten once and had barely slept. His injuries had already been bandaged up and they were speedily recovering, but Kirby had had no word of the knight's condition. The doctor looked at Kirby with a stern face, which concerned the puffball, but it soon melted into a smile. "Meta Knight's fine, Kirby. He'll live."

"Poyo!" Kirby bounded up from the chair and dashed into the room where the knight had been for the past week. The puffball bounced onto the bed where Meta Knight was, nuzzling into the familiar shape. The knight had no armor on, revealing his cute Kirby-like face, and was swaddled in bandages. He had wires of all colors and shapes attached to his body; his wings had been placed into a cast and were now hanging off the side of the bed limply, but the pink puffball didn't mind. "Meta poyo!" Kirby cried, climbing on Meta Knight's stomach and wrapping his stubby arms around him.

"Ah, Kirby, please not there… It hurts…" the knight said, wincing as Kirby slid onto the bed.

"Why, poyo?"

"Why what, Kirby? If you're asking about why I fought Galacta, it is because-"

"No. Why Meta pwotect Kaabii? That sword beam fow Kaabii, not you, Meta."

"You have a much longer path ahead of you. I have already lived most of my life, but you have barely lived a tenth of yours. Besides, without you, I wouldn't care to live. And even if I did die, at least I could die knowing that there'd be one last Star Warrior in the land."

"Um… well, if Meta think wike that, can Kaabii tell you secwet?"

"Go on, child. I'm listening." Kirby looked around the room; seeing no one in sight, he leaned in.

"Sometimes," Kirby whispered, "Kaabii think Meta as daddy. So, um, can I call you daddy?" Meta Knight visibly tensed and his silver eyes widened from shock. The knight shook his head and blinked a couple times before replying, "Well, I suppose that's alright." Kirby grinned and jumped back onto Meta Knight's body.

"Please, Kirby, not there, I said!"


End file.
